Never Said that they Died
by XoXHarleyQinnXoX
Summary: What would the lives of Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett be if they had both lived? Warning: Contains Toddett/Sweenett


Well in this fan fiction both Sweeney and Mrs. L lived. It's told from both of their POV (point of view). So Mrs. L ran to a nearby city and Mr. T was somehow tricked my Toby (yey toby!) into taking Grief and Anger management classes. I may have some singing in there but if I do it'll look like {This}. So yeah! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Me: Oh Mr. Todd! Can I own you? I would, treat you good, I really would! You know why I'd like to own you, Mr. Todd? What I dream? If you say yes, what I'd really like to do, in a week or so? Don'tcha wanna know?

Mr. T: No.

Me: Meet Johnny- wait a sec. No u don't wanna know or no I can't own you?

Mr.T: No to both.

Me: Rude!

(Mrs. Lovett POV)

I sat in the empty room sipping the hot coffee while reading the newspaper. Nothing interesting. The sky is gray and cloudy, the weather is neither hot nor cold, and everyone was dressed in darkish clothing. After all I am on the outskirts of London.

"No, not lied! Not lied at all!" I remember. "I did it 'cause I love ya!" I was smashed between Mr. T and the wall of the bake house. "I said she took poison, she did, never said she died!"

I can still remember his dark, vengeful eyes. His hair, black as midnight with a white strip ever so slightly off the middle of his head, which, at the time, was covered in blood. I can still remember running and not being able to think where, but ending up here, hoping he wouldn't come after me.

But now I am sure he isn't coming to kill me. Now I have to hope Toby didn't hurt him and that he didn't call the police on me. And any hopes I had of moving to the sea with Mr. T were gone. I get up and return the mug to the lady at the counter and hand her the money for the coffee. "I'll see you later, Eleanor?" she asks. "Possibly..." I reply and walk out the door.

As I walk down the street it begins to rain. And I failed to bring an umbrella. I ignore it and keep walking. When I do reach the apartment building in which I am residing for the time being I immediately rush up the stairs.

When I reach my floor and go down the hall to apartment 7C I unlock the door and flop straight down on the bed, not bothering to dry off. I sigh. "No, not lied! Not lied at all!" The moment that has been replaying in my head for the past year since I ran from the bake house and came here.

I had heard of a way to be forgiven for what I did. A way that would ensure my safety after death. I pick up the _Holy Bible_ and begin reading once more. I had started reading about 8 months ago and am now to the point where I realize and comprehend everything.

After three hours of reading it is now 7:30 PM. I have a long day of job hunting to do tomorrow so I decide to go to bed early.

"Dear gracious Lord, I confess my sins to you and pray that you keep me-" I pause unsure whether to go on, "And Mr. T and Toby... safe and in your forgiving arms. Amen." I finish.

I crawl under the covers and blow out the scented candle I keep lit during the day. And as soon as I close my eyes I find those dark, vengeful eyes staring straight at me again.

(Mr.T's POV)

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with-" I mumble but am interrupted by Mr. Know-it-all brain man. "Now, now, Sweeney! We've talked about this infernal chant!"

I stare into his eyes, so bright and cheerful. I hate it. "Yes, sir. Sorry." I say half-heartedly. How on Earth did Toby trick me into this? I would've rather him called the cops on me than this.

"Now, I want you to imagine your Lucy." He says calmly. I do so as told. Her yellow hair and bright eyes. Her virtuosity. How I miss her. "Now, how does that make you feeeeel?" He says in that stereotypical physiatrist's accent he has. "Like I want to slit your throat." I think. But if I were to say that I'd have to have extra hours. I reply only with, "Sad." I refuse to open up to this bozo.

"I see... now imagine Johanna. When you last saw her." he commands. I do so, again. I last saw her as merely a babe. I always believed she would look like her mother. "Now how does that make y-" He stops; the door has opened and a man is walking toward us. "Uhm... Mr. Noetal?" I told you he was Mr. Know-It-All... in pronunciation...

"Yes! Yes! What is it! I'm in the middle of a session!" he doesn't sound calm anymore. "There's a boy here to see Mr. Todd. Name's Anthony Hope." Anthony. The one who wanted to take Johanna from me... again.

"Send him in." I say before Mr. Noetal can reply. In walks the boy with his longish brown hair glowing happy eyes. I hate it. "Mr. Todd!" He runs up to me. "What do you want?" I say hastily. "It's Johanna! I didn't know she was your daughter! I'm sorry! I should've-" he continues on and on. All I hear is, "Blah blah Johanna! Blah blah blah your daughter! Blah blah blah blah…"

"Your point?" I say impatiently. "Huh? Oh yeah! She doesn't know yet but she's right outside so if you wanna see her-" He doesn't even finish his sentence because I'm up and out the door by that time.

"Johanna!" I grab her and hold her to me, almost in tears. She screams. "Anthony! Anthony help!" I forgot she doesn't know me. "Johanna! Calm down! This is…. Mr. Sweeney Todd." I see Anthony decided not to drop the Star Wars "Johanna, I am your father" drama bomb on her. I think I'll play along as long as I can.

"P-pleasure to meet you, s-sir." I obviously got off on the wrong foot. Then she turns to him and whispers, "Why did he hug me? What the heck does he want?" but I can still hear. "Listen, he knows what Turpin did. He feels bad for you. He's a friend of mine; he's staying with us for a while. Just don't spaz. Okay?" he replies. "Fine…"

Then she turns around and looks at me for the first time and gasps. "It's you!" How would she recognize me already? She hadn't seen me since she was a baby… unless….

"Forget my face!" I had said to a young "man" in the shop the night I had accidentally killed… killed Lucy…. But I had only barely forgot that face as it was staring straight back at me, this time not in disguise.

"I said, 'Forget my face'!" I yell and storm off. My cover is blown, she'll tell everyone, I'll be imprisoned and have to go back to the ocean until Anthony saves me again and I change my name again and run into another crazy baker, who'll lie to me nonstop and then I'll kill Johanna on accident. My life pretty much sucks at this point. And every other point for that matter.

I speed walk until I reach the shop. I run up the stairs and into the parlor and immediately grab my razor. I randomly begin slashing it without aim, all my questions, fears, and rage racing around my mind. There's a loud screaming in my head that is driving me in sane. I can't think straight at all and before I know it I'm on the floor, staring at the ceiling. I look around. There are scratches up and down the wall, the chair is gone, there's a hole in the window, and blood on the floor. Blood on the floor? Why is there blood on the floor?

I look down at my hand, still clutching the razor. But in my other arm there is a huge gash. But the next thing I notice is the scariest. Sirens. Police sirens. Right outside my door.

(Mrs. Lovett's POV)

It's 6:00 am. I turn on the television (which we will pretend was around back then) and begin watching the news. "Last night man by the name of Sweeney Todd was arrested for attempted suicide and homicide, though he claims to have no clue what he was doing. If you have any information on this case please-"I turn it off and bring my knees to my chest.

Mr. T tried to kill himself? I wouldn't believe it if I were there! I can skip job hunting for now. I grab the little sack of money I keep under my pillow and tuck it in my pocket and rush off toward the police station.

"Please, sir! I know him!" I plead with the man at the police station when I arrive. "I'm sorry but I can't let you back there!" Is his reply each time. I pull out my money bag and place it on the table. He opens it and counts the money, exactly enough for a bail, then pulls out a key. "Come with me."

He unlocks the door and yells into it. "Come on, Todd. You're free!" And I take a step back before seeing him walk out, the first time I've seen him in a year. His eyes just as dark and cold. But now they hold something more.

"Eleanor…" The first time he has called me by my name. Normally he just calls me Mrs. Lovett. He's changed in the past year. "Hey, Mr. T." I say smiling little.

"What're you doing here?" He asks, obviously conflicted. "She's your bail, mate." The jail warden says and I smile a little wider. "C'mon, love." I grab his arm and lead him out without another word to anyone.

"Why'd you come for me?" he asks on our walk home. "Why wouldn't I?" I return with a shrug. "He just smirks ever so slightly and says, "Well for one I tried to kill you…"

I look down, that terrifying memory resurfacing again. {Yes I lied 'cause I love you!} I shake my head to rid myself of the memory. "I know…"

"Then why did you come for me?" he asks once more. He stops walking and stares at me. "I… Uhm…." I start, unable to find the words to tell him that even through all that, I love him. I doubt he'd give a second thought considering all I put him through.

"Look! We're only a block away! Let's go!" I say quickly and rush toward the apartment building, regretting what I'm about to do.

"Where are we? This isn't my shop." He said when we got to my apartment. "I know. I can't go back there. Too many bad memories….." I say. Then I realize I didn't say, 'I can't _let you_ go back there.'

I guess it's because I have so many horrid memories there as well that I didn't even realize I said it. He pretends not to notice but I can tell he did. "I managed to get ahold of these for you…" I say as I hand him as I hand him a small wooden box and a letter marked, "_To Benjamin Barker. From Lucy."_


End file.
